ocs_for_monstroussfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mansion
~Introduction~ You run through the trees, panting, your ears flat to your soaked hair. Mud and water splash up on your legs and tail as rain pounds down through the trees in the dark, cold night. You had no idea where you were, or where you were going, but fear pushed your legs to go faster. You gasp as you trip over a tree root, falling into the mud. You groan and push yourself up weakly, continuing to run in the same direction. You gasp as you stumble into a clearing in the middle of the woods. "What is this?" you mumble, not being able to see anything in the dark rainy night. A flash of lightning made your body flinch and your ears twitch against your soaked hair. The sight before you was a large mansion, seemingly worn down, with an iron bar fence surrounding it. You stumble over to the large iron gate, panting softly, and yank on the gate. The gate creaked but didn't open. You sigh heavily and slide down against the gate post, exhausted and sore from your frantic running. You curl your arms close to your body, trembling to try to keep warm as the rain beat down on you. Your consciousness fell into darkness in a matter of minutes of huddling up against the gate. (Time Skip XD) Your consciousness slowly started surfacing, and you shifted weakly. You gasp and tense as you felt the softness of a bed, blankets, and a pillow. You slowly blink a few times, gathering your senses and slowly push yourself up on your arms. "Ah, you're awake at last." a deep, male voice spoke from your left side near the wall. You furrow your brows and rum your head, looking towards the unknown man. "Who are you and where am I?!" you demanded, confused and slightly hurting. The man slowly turned to you and you notice a pair of ears twitching and a tail swishing by his legs. He took a slow breath and replied, "I'm Mika, one of the headmasters here, and you are at The Mansion." You narrow your eyes, shifting on the bed trying to figure it out. "So how long have I been here, and why am I here?" You ask, attempting to stand up. You supported your weight only for a moment then stumbled and started to collapse. You suddenly felt arms curl around and support your body. You gasp softly, but don't try to fight back. Mika gently set you back on the bed, sitting down next to you. He spoke in a softer tone, "You have been unconscious for almost a week and a half, and you are here, because I saw you huddled up against the gate, and knew you needed help. So I brought you here, and have been keeping an eye on you." You felt a large yet gentle hand gently touch your shoulder, and your body flinched, your breath shuddering. "So what is the point of this place? Why is it hidden in the middle of the woods?" you asked, giving into your exhaustion and leaning against Mika's muscular, toned frame. Mika gently supported you and spoke, "The Mansion was built long ago for people like us, half human, half animal... beasts who don't fit in normal society. We stay strong as a school, as friends, and as a family here." "Hmm sounds nice" you mumble, your vision and hearing slightly swirling, your heart pounding loudly. Your ears lower slowly against your hair, and you take a soft breath of Mika's soothing scent. Mika gently touched your ear and murmurs, "What were you running from..." He paused as if searching for a name. "I'm (Your OC name), and I was running from this gang, they were trying to beat me up because I'm different. Because I have ears, a tail, and fangs, and they don't." you mumble slowly. Mika gently curled his arms around you, laying you back into the bed and covering you with a blanket. You sink against the mattress without any resistance. Mika smiled and spoke softly, "(Your OC Name), we welcome people like you, so if you wish, you may live here and join us. You will be safe here, and there are a lot of people here who are very welcoming." You open your mouth to speak.... What will be your Answer? ~Rules~ Be respectful to the others taking residence in The Mansion. No More than 2 OCs, as any more would be difficult to track. Don't Force actions onto others, as it is not fair for that person. You may cuss, but please sensor it. ~Form~ Name: Gender: Sexuality: Age: What Are You Mixed With: Personality: Appearance: Clothing: Background: Pet (Optional): '' ''Image (Optional): Other: ~Characters~ Rei (XxGhostality)~ Rei Is A Dire Wolf & Grey Wolf Mix Anthro. She Is 16. She Is Kind, Gentle And Extremely Caring. But, If You're Close To Her, She'll Be Flirtatious, Teasing But Still Caring And Kind. She Is 6'2 With Long Black Hair And Pale Skin, Her Tail And Ears Are Extremely Fluffy And She Has Chocolate Brown Eyes. She Wears A Black Hoodie With A Black Hat And Dark Grey Shoes With A Septum Piercing And Snake Bite Piercings. Mika (XxKittaxX)~ Mika Is A Dire Wolf Anthro. He Is 17. He Isn't Too Social But He Is Very Sweet And Caring, He Welcomes A Lot Of The New Residence With Open Arms And A Smile, He Stays In His Room A Lot And Is Called An Introvert A Lot Of The Time, He Usually Takes Walks Around The Woods At Night By Himself As Well. He Is About 6'4 And Has Thick Muscles From His Working Out A Lot, He Has Black Hair That Falls Over His Right Eye With A Pair Of Black Ears And A Thick, Fluffy Black Tail And Sharp Fangs, He Has Dark Brown Eyes That Are Swirled With Amber. He Wears Dark Blue Skinny Jeans That Have A Small Tear In The Left Knee, A Black T-Shirt And A Dark Grey Hoodie, He Wears Black Boots As Well, He Also Wears A Pair Of Dog Tags Around His Neck And A Leather Bracelet On His Left Wrist, And Has A Dagger Connected To His Hip, From His Leather Belt, He Also Has A Tongue Piercing. Gabriel (Awesomefox90)~ Gabriel Is A Wolf Anthro. He Is Shy With New People And Is Self Conscious, Though He Is Althetic And He Jokes Around A Lot. He Wears Dark Blue Ripped Cuffed Jeans With A Red T-Shirt With The Number 23 On It And A Black Belt With Jordans. Jaeden (Rainloom)~ Jaeden Is A Timber Wolf Grey Wolf Mix Anthro. She Is Usually Quiet, Weird, Easily Distracted And A Book Worm, She Say She Hides A Dark Secret, But A Fool Will Only Believe That, She Also Has A Short Temper. She Has Large Dark Grey Hears With Dark Grey Hair And White Eyes. She Also Wears A Dark Grey Hoodie. Spidra (Fuzzybunny2002)~ Spidra Is A Spider Anthro. She Is 127. She Is Serious, Cool, Doesn't Really Joke Around But Has A Sense Of Humor. She Has Pitch Black Hair With Brownish Reddish Eyes And Pale White Skin. She Wears A T-Shirt Or Top Of Any Sort And Mostly Wears A Black Hooded Cloak. '' ''Cassie/Cass (ExoticWavestep)~ Cassie Is An Anthro Mix. She Is 17. She Is Kind Yet Shy, She Is Silent As A Fox But Tricky As A Wolf. She Has Light Brown Hair With Dark Blue Eyes, She Has Light Freckles On Her Pale Skin, She Has A Distinct Irish Accent With Sharp Scars On Her Back, But Are Genereally Smooth. She Has A Tan Fluffy Sweater With White Jeans Or On Rare Occasions She Wears Joggers, She Also Has Sharp Canines And Daggers In Her Boots. Rosalie (Anticlimactic)~ Rosalie Is A Shapeshifter. She Is 7-8. She Is A Kind, Considerate Girl Who Is Curious And Can Talk Forever, She Doesn't Often Take Risks But She Is Ready To Be Brave If She Needs Too, She Isn't Easily Scared And Can Calm The Most Upset People, She Sometimes Is A Little Awkward And Does Unusual Things, She Sometimes Gets Really Sad Because Of Her Backround, She Will Never Judge Anyone, Even Though Tons Of Poeple Judged Her, And She Would Feel Terrible If She Made Anyone Else Feel That Way. She Is About 4 Feet Tall Wth Light Brown Eyes And Long, Dark Hair. She Has Brought Clothes With Her That Are, A Light Purple Dress, A Black Shirt, A White Shirt And A Pair Of Beige Shorts, A Pair Of Jeans, Some Leggings, Long Pants, A Sweatshirt And A Jacket. Christian (Awesomefox90)~ Christian Is A Fox Anthro. He Is 17. He Is Out Going, Loves To Do Dares, Full Of Confidence, Funny And Loves To Flirt With People. Fuyu (Agensive)~ Fuyu Is A Arctic And Tundra Wolf Anthro. He Is 18. He Is A Rather Shy Person, He Can Be Caring At Times, He Is Very Introverted And It Takes A While For Him To Adapt To His Surroundings But Once He Feels Comfortable Somewhere Or With Someone He Opens Up, He Is Also Quite Clumsy, Resulting In Him Constantly Falling Down Or Tripping Over His Own Feet. He Is 6'2, He Has A Toned Frame But He Isn't Muscular, He Has White, Messy Hair With Semi-Long Bangs That Fall Over His Face, His Skin Is Rather Pale, He Has Heterochromia; One Of His Eyes Being A Soft, Icy Blue And The Other A Pale, Yellow Tone, He Has A White Fluffy Tail And Ears, Tiny Fangs. He Uses Trousers, Skinny Jeans, Shirts, Sweaters And Converse Shoes Or Combat Boots, He Wears Military Identification Plates Around His Neck And A Choker. Parker Valerie ( Penny1256 )~ Parker is an Albino Cat Anthro. She is 17. She is a rather music-lover kind of gal. She is very quiet and she hates talking to others due to her social anxiety. She feels like music is her only friend. She usually is very loves silence and when there is no noises. She will get nervous in large groups and she hates large noises she will do anything to block it out, which is where her music player comes in. Her music player is her key serenity and peace, when she plays it she goes into her own world, an abandoned train station with no noise or bothering things. The only key to get into her world is peace, but sometimes when she is in troubling situations her serenity world becomes horrifying. Her hair is red and long, she usually puts her hair up or keeps it down, she is a white cat with a fluffy tail and bright red eyes. Usually you see Parker in black and white clothes. Her main outfit is black, usually a long shirt with stripped tights/pants. She usually wears mary janes and she usually keeps her hair in two long pony tails. She has a music player that takes her to her own world. ~Gallery~